Announcements/2017
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers [[Announcements/2014|'2014']] | [[Announcements/2015|'2015']] | [[Announcements/2016|'2016']] | [[Announcements/2017|'2017']] May 5, 2017 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 rockets its way into U.S. cinemas today! May 1, 2017 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! It's "Theme of XJ-9". This track combines bits and pieces of the opening and end credits theme of ''My Life as a Teenage Robot''. Staring this month, there will be two or three new music tracks added to Chronicles of Illusion. Keep in mind, though, that not every series in Chronicles of Illusion will have music representations. This includes ''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit'', ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'', ''Frosty the Snowman'', some of our Marvel universes (as they will instead have music from the Marvel vs. Capcom series), Green Giant, StarKist, Energizer, ''Homestar Runner'', ''Molly Ketty and Friends'', and some of our secondary and minor universes. April 28, 2017 Mario Kart 8 Deluxe for the Nintendo Switch races its way on to store shelves today! April 27, 2017 Today marks the 25th anniversary of the ''Kirby'' video game franchise. To celebrate this occasion, a new special illustration is available on the Special illustrations page. We also plan on making special illustration to celebrate the 30th and 25th anniversary of the ''Mega Man'', ''Street Fighter'', and ''Mortal Kombat'' series respectively. April 26, 2017 ''The Avengers'' and ''Justice League'' universe make a triumphant return to Chronicles of Illusion. But this time, as main universes. April 25, 2017 The Hulk and Rocket Raccoon have been confirmed to appear in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as playable fighters! April 22, 2017 April 17, 2017 Afternoon update Today marks the 80th anniversary of Daffy Duck. Happy Birthday, Daffy!!! (You despicable duck.) Morning update A new ''Danny Phantom''-themed wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. A new Betty Boop character icon is available on the Character icons page. April 6, 2017 Here's our second Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe track: Gotham City. April 5, 2017 ''Invader Zim'' is returning to TV with a television film. March 29, 2017 A new group of minor characters have been added to Chronicles of Illusion. From the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, it's the Animal Friends. You will now see these creatures pop out of Dr. Eggman's Badniks when they're destroyed. March 27, 2017 "[[Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 2|Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 2]]" is now in development. March 18, 2017 March 11, 2017 ''Samurai Jack'' returns to television with a brand new season. Will Jack finally defeat his arch-enemy Aku, and undo his evil? March 8, 2017 Today marks the 25th anniversary of the ''Sailor Moon'' franchise! To celebrate this occasion, a new special illustration is available on the Special illustrations page. March 3, 2017 The highly anticipated Nintendo Switch releases today. To a lot of your hardcore Nintendo fans who are getting this system: We wish you the best of luck. February 19, 2017 "[[Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1|Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1]]" is now available on Dailymotion and Vimeo. The next episode will begin development next month. In the meantime, the Wiki will be undergoing some maintenance. February 18, 2017 "[[Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1|Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1]]" is now available on YouTube. February 16, 2017 Good news, everyone. Chapter 18: Part 1 has finally completed production and will be released soon. February 14, 2017 (Valentine's Day) A new Amy Rose character icon is available on the Character icons page. February 4, 2017 Things are gonna get LOUD with our next new character, set to be revealed sometime this March... February 1, 2017 A demo version of the upcoming Freedom Planet 2 is now available for download. Get ready for a taste of Lilac and her friends' latest adventure. January 29, 2017 Bad news, everyone. The release of Chapter 18: Part 1 has once again been delayed, and this time to February. We deeply apologize for this and we promise that this is the last time we're going to delay the release of this episode. And here's an early screenshot featuring Danny Phantom. Here, you can now see the white ghostly glow on his body, which was left out in the early episodes of Chronicles of Illusion. January 25, 2017 Listen up, bronies and pegasisters. Four ponies from Ponyville are finally on their way to Chronicles of Illusion! Unfortunately, we won't be able to reveal them until much later this year... Just know that they're coming. January 24, 2017 A new ''Pokémon''-themed wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. January 23, 2017 A new Valery the Cat poster is available on the Posters page. January 21, 2017 A new ''Batman'' music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion. From the 1989 Batman film, it's the iconic Batman Theme. Since we didn't want to risk a copyright strike, we did not make a video for this track. January 19, 2017 Here, we see Lilac pulling off one of her trademark moves: Dragon Cyclone. Notice all the interesting effects added to this early screenshot. January 17, 2017 Bad news, fellow ''Regular Show'' fans... After more then six years, Regular Show has officially ended its run yesterday... Despite that, the show's legacy will live on. January 7, 2017 A new enemy character has been added to Chronicles of Illusion. Representing both the ''Super Mario'' and ''Yoshi'' series, it's Shy Guy. January 2, 2017 A new Kirby-themed poster and wallpaper is available on the Posters and Wallpapers page. Speaking of Kirby, this year marks the 25th anniversary of the franchise. January 1, 2017 (New Year's Day) Happy first of 2017, everyone! Here's to this year being a much better year for Chronicles of Illusion, and a better year for everyone in general.